Twas The Fight Before Christmas
by Rubyyy
Summary: A Christmas one-shot. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul have a slight disagreement on Christmas Eve.


**Hello all! In the spirit of Christmas (which has just passed, i know), I just wanted to share a story I'd written last year. Didn't get to write a Christmas story this year, so I hope this suffices!**

**I have other stories on Lovers Unparalleled, a Soeul fic archive, so if you like what you read here and would like to read more, send me a PM! I'll send you the link :)**

**Hope you've had a good Christmas!**

**-Ruby  
**

**(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.)**

...

"_Sunbae_, why won't you believe me? I'm telling you the truth!"

"You call that the truth? I know what I know, and that's that."

"Why are you so stubborn? Don't you trust me anymore?"

"Of course I do, Ga Eul-yang. You know I do."

"Then why won't you believe me when I say that David…"

"David again? How many times have I told you not to bring this David guy up! I don't trust him, and you know that! What do you see in him anyway?"

"I don't see anything in him! He just knows what he's talking about…"

"Oh, and as if _I_ don't. Humph. You make me look to be utterly incompetent."

"_Sunbae_, don't make things difficult. I don't want to fight with you, not over this, and certainly not on Christmas eve. This is silly."

"Silly? SILLY? What are you calling 'silly'? Do you even know what 'silly' is? 'Silly' is believing in the words of some guy you barely even know. 'Silly' is believing this guy you barely even know OVER the guy who's supposed to be your BOYFRIEND. Now, THAT is SILLY."

"Have you said quite enough now, _sunbae_?"

"No, I HAVEN'T, actually! I was just getting started! And pray tell, why in Santarina's name are you laughing?"

"Because you are completely over-reacting over such a small issue!"

"M-me? Overreacting? SMALL ISSUE! Are you even on my side anymore, Ga Eul-yang? Or have you been SO enamoured by this David fellow that you've switched loyalties?"

"Are you doubting me? All because of this? Is this how well you know me?"

"Then prove it."

"But you've already made me say it earlier."

"Say it again."

"Sigh. Go Team Yi Jeong."

"You sounded very enthusiastic there."

"Believe me, I'm jumping for joy inside."

"I can tell. I really appreciate the support. Even if you're trying to offer me advice from another man."

"_Sigh._ Yi Jeong _sunbae_, all I'm saying is that if you want to win this F4 Christmas tree decorating competition, you have to trust me. And David."

"What does he know that I don't?"

"He's a party planner with a TV show."

"So?"

"He's done all these things before! And in the Christmas episode 2 weeks ago, he specifically said: lights, tinsel, ornaments. That's how you decorate a tree."

"But I've always put the ornaments first!"

"Haven't you ever wondered why you never seem to get the lights on just right? You've already got too many things on the tree. It just looks overcrowded."

"But I've been decorating the tree like this for years. No one has ever told me otherwise."

"No one could tell you if you react like that, now could they? Cheer up, Yi Jeong _sunbae_. Stop pouting, it doesn't make you look cute. C'mere. I'm here to help you win, okay? You know I'm on your side."

"I know you are, Ga Eul-yang. You've been on my side for years."

"And just be thankful that Jandi's not on your team, because she's got a knack for getting tangled up in the tinsel."

"Well, that's Junpyo's problem. Looks like he might not even finish decorating before midnight."

"And neither will we if we keep talking about this, _sunbae_! We're not going to win at this rate."

"Frankly speaking, it doesn't really matter who wins."

"_Mwoh_! After all that? Don't you want to win?"

"Well, it would be nice. But I've already got my prize."

"You have? When?"

"Well, she's standing under the mistletoe I'm holding up now."

"_Sunbae…_"

"Ga Eul-yang, thank you for bearing with me all this time. You're everything to me. _Saranghae._"

"_Na do saranghae. _Oh wait, I just thought of something else about the tree. David said…"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Ga Eul-yang. My hand's getting tired from holding up this mistletoe."

"Since when did you ever need mistletoe to get a kiss from me? All you have to do is ask. And in any case, David also said…"

"CAN YOU STOP WITH DAV-mffph."

"Merry Christmas, _sunbae_."

"I will have one, if you don't bring that party planner guy up ever again. Now, c'mon, don't stop now. I'm still holding up the mistletoe."

"Cheeky."

"I love you too."


End file.
